


true love is a golden ring

by LoversAntiquities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: Castiel comes to him during the second week of Dean’s stay, a heavy look in his eyes and a permanent slump to his shoulders. He’s tired, exhausted in a way that Dean feels the longer he sits in this bed, and Dean can’t do anything to help him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	true love is a golden ring

Castiel comes to him during the second week of Dean’s stay, a heavy look in his eyes and a permanent slump to his shoulders. He’s tired, exhausted in a way that Dean feels the longer he sits in this bed, and Dean can’t do anything to help him.

He pulls up the lone chair in the room to sit at Dean’s bedside. On the other side, today, away from the heart monitor and the IV stand and whatever else the doctors have him hooked up to. None of it helps to ease the ache in his back, nor does it help him sleep when he needs it.

The one thing that does help is Castiel’s presence. He and Sam take turns, and Dean appreciates both of their efforts, but Sam always wants to talk, and Castiel… doesn’t. For once, Dean thanks him for the silence, Castiel’s hand in his at all hours. Castiel looks him always with such adoration that Dean couldn't look away if he tried.

Today, Castiel sits in his usual spot, pillowing his head in the nest of his arms. Idle, Dean pets his hair, soft and smelling strongly of generic motel shampoo. He doesn't look up, not for the first few minutes, and Dean lets him, buzzed on painkillers.

Supposedly, he can go home in two days, with a trusty bag of antibiotics and enough gauze to mummify him. Whether or not that will actually happen, he has no clue.

Castiel breaks the silence and sucks in a pained breath, like he hasn’t used his lungs in decades. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes, then takes Dean’s right hand into his. “I meant to tell you last week, when I came back,” he says, keeping his gaze low. “I don’t have much longer.”

Dean blinks, the monitor at his side skyrocketing. “What—”

“I’m not dying,” Castiel amends. It does nothing to ease Dean’s panic. “The terms of my dismissal from the Empty involved the removal of my Grace, soon. If I remove it, I’ll be human. But I wanted to do something beforehand.”

Swallowing, Dean sits up, the stitches beside his spine tugging. “Cas, I’m not gonna watch you cut your throat, man.”

Castiel shakes his head. “It’s not that. Can I?” He motions for Dean’s hand, and Dean lets him take it, shivering as Castiel thumbs the knuckle above his ring finger. “I love you, Dean. I’d tell you every day if I could, and I… I trust you with my life. I trust that you’ll take care of me, and I’ll do the same for you. But what I’m about to ask of you, I say with the utmost sincerity.”

Dean’s heart rate spikes, but for an entirely different reason. The movies make seem so easy and happy, a flash in the pan before it’s over. But Castiel draws it out, pressing his lips to Dean’s finger, like kissing him will ease the ache in his chest. “Cas, what’re you…”

“I’m giving you my life,” Castiel says, absolute surety in his eyes. “I’m giving you the thing that makes me an angel, because you’re the only person in this universe that I’d trust to take it.”

His throat bobs. “Cas,” he croaks, “I can’t… I can’t take your Grace.”

“You can.” Standing, Castiel tips Dean’s chin with the pad of his finger. Dean moves with him, eyes fluttering shut when Castiel drops a kiss to his lips. He tastes of coffee and salt from the stray tear falling into the crease of his nose. “Please, Dean.”

Sighing, Dean bows his head. Castiel has bled for him, suffered for him, died for him—the least Dean can do is this. “Okay,” he agrees. “Yeah, Cas.”

Part of him expects Castiel to brand him all over again. What he does, though, is kiss Dean’s ring finger—and from the spot, a silver band appears, a quarter of an inch thick and glowing, gradually darkening to a bright, ethereal silver.

All Castiel had left, and it fits in such a small spot. Dean tries to pull his hand away, but Castiel refuses to let him go—because on Castiel’s finger as well, a mark blooms to life, gold shimmering in the sun. His eyes widen as he admires his hand, turning it over.

“You marked me,” Castiel says, astonished. How Dean managed to do that, he’ll never know, but it’s there, a tattoo to match his own. “You gave me part of your soul.”

“I did?” Dean asks, and Castiel nods. “You gonna let me in on how?”

A smile works is way across Castiel’s lips. Such a good look on him, so different and new, and Dean would never want him any other way. “I’ll tell you later. I think this counts as marriage.”

Dean chuckles. “Think Sam’s gonna be pissed we didn't invite him to the wedding.”

“We can always have a ceremony later,” Castiel says. He sneaks in another kiss, and Dean cups the back of his head, going in for a second. “I’m human, Dean.”

Human. “You sure that’s what you want?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods, and Dean’s heart flutters with his smile. “There’s nothing I could ever want more, Dean.”

“Good.” Dean presses his thumb to Castiel’s lips, only to feel him kiss it, his eyes fluttering shut. “Love you too, y’know. Probably don’t say it enough.”

“You have time,” Castiel says, every bit the truth. They have time now, all the time in the world. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

Dean laughs and reaches to pull Castiel in for a hug. Difficult given the bedrail between them, but he makes it work. “I love you,” Dean says, again and again. And each time, Castiel say it in return, until all Dean knows is those three words, and nothing more.

 _I’m loved_ , he thinks, his heart finally full. _And I’ll always love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I posted this on Twitter also, so this is the non-thread version! I just love them so much ;A;
> 
> Title is from the Alan Jackson song.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
